stevenuniverseaufandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is the first antagonist. He's later revealed to be Jasper and Topaz's father. In the same season,he's revealed to be evil for Black Quartz's fault. Appearance Yellow Diamond has orange skin with darker orange strips,similiar to his daughter's. He is very similar to his daughter,but he has masculine body and white eyebrows. He always wears a orange tone suit. In the first episodes,he has a crown on his head. His gem is located on his nose. Personality Like his daughter,Yellow Diamond wants revenge for his sister's death. When he was little,he used to very very tied to his sister and to Lapis Lazuli. When he went left by Lapis Lazuli,he wanted to stay alone. White Diamond took him with her and grew him up. When he was older,White Diamond found out he was in love with her and accepted his proposal. When even White Diamond died,he became angry with all the Gems and became their ruler by using his powers. When he is defeated in the first season,he apologizes to everyone and becomes good. In the second season,he dies from fighting Black Quartz. In the third season,he appears in his younger form fighting Topaz. In the end of the fourth season,Rose Quartz says he came back to life. Yellow Diamond is seen in the epilogue talking to Jasper about Emerald's progress. Abilities Yellow Diamond has a crash helmet done by electricity. His powers are limited due to his age. Relationships Topaz Yellow Diamond is not very tied to his son because of his lack of fighting desire. When he was born,his wife died. He fought Pyrite just for making him stronger. In the third season,he says he's proud of him and his sister. Yellow Diamond wants him to be more sure of himself. Jasper Yellow Diamond loves his daughter because of her being always trying to be more powerful. When she was little,he always thought she would became a wonderful princess,which made White Diamond being insecure of it (she could read the future). When she became like him,he was very sad. In return,Jasper's very loyal to her father. Peridot He is sure she's Yellow Quartz's daughter,being generated by the fragment he put in the birth tower. Yellow Diamond is very happy she's always with his daughter. Lapis Lazuli To him,she was like a friend until Yellow Quartz's death. When she decided to go on Earth,he wanted to follow her but went left on Homeworld. For this,he has bad feelings for her,but when Emerald talks with him,he came around. Emerald Yellow Diamond refused to fight her and listened to her. She convinced him to be good,for that he's thankful to her. In the epilogue,he's shown to be proud of her. Yellow Quartz He was very tied to his sister who grew him. Yellow Diamond used to be always with her and her death made him feel bad. Black Quartz Yellow Diamond always hated Black Quartz. In the second season he dies after fighting against him. White Diamond She took him when he went left alone by everyone. Yellow Diamond,fell in love with her in his adulthood and they got married. He was happy to have her around,but when she died,he convinced himself it was the gems' fault. Amber He doesn't know her very much,but since he's like a granddaughter to him,he tries to know her better. White Quartz ﻿Yellow Diamond respected her like the much of the other Gems,as she was the priestess. No more else is known about their relationship. Trivia * He has visions of his wife and sister. * When he had Jasper,he wanted her to be his heir. White Diamond said it was not possible since she was a girl. * Despite of his appearance,he's very tender. * In the fandom he always has flashbacks of when his children were little. Younger Yellow Diamond.png Emerald's Genealogic Tree.png Immagine.png Yellow Diamond2.png Yellow Diamond.png